More Than Friends
by Laurabear-1993
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have been friends forever, it seemed. At first it was a little rough, but it settled into a nice friendship. Now that they have all the jewel shards except for one, is it still friendship or is it turning into more?
1. Chapter 1

More Than Friends

_**More Than Friends**_

**Hello! I am very happy you decided to read my anime. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1 _

_The last jewel shard and Kohaku's life_

(One bright and sunny morning down at Kaede's hut) "Time to eat!" Kagome yelled happily, waking Inuyasha who was sleeping peacefully in the corner.

"All right!" InuYasha screeched. "We're right here, you don't have to scream." Kagome turned to look at InuYasha, rolled her eyes and walked towards the table with six ramen cups.

"Dammit, wench." He was mumbling while he rubbed his head from where he had smacked it on a nearby shelf. His expression changed for the better when he saw the ramen sitting on the table.

By now Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede had sat down at the table. InuYasha smirked at Kagome and said "finally, something good to eat," as he rolled his eyes. Kagome looked over calmly, (A/N: she had been cooking every meal) and said

"SIT!" Just as InuYasha was about to take a bite. His face slammed into the cup of ramen. Kagome smirked. "Please excuse us for a moment." Kagome grabbed InuYasha's ear and drug him into the other room, and shut the door. (Maybe I should stop here… Dodges chairs, knifes, and 3 bullets. Lands behind overturned table. Holds up little whit flag.)

As Miroku and Sango listened as they did they heard… "MY COOKING IS NOT BAD!" (Kagome) InuYasha screamed "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Kagome took a deep breath "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

And every sit was followed by InuYasha. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW." Miroku looked at Sango and laughed "they become more and more like a married couple every day!" Sango giggled and nodded in agreement. Kagome came out and sat at the table. InuYasha lay ten feet in the ground twitching.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_After Breakfast_

Sango looked up at Kagome who was admiring InuYasha while he slept. " I'm doing for a walk." Which snapped Kagome out of her daze just in time to say " Okay, Be careful!" 'You never know where Miroku could be, waiting to be perverted' Kagome smirked to herself. As Sango entered a clearing she was surprised to see Kagura floating in front of her.

"What do you want" Sango snarled at her. Kagura answered.

"Naraku wanted me to invite InuYasha and his gang over to see him, so InuYasha could see the last jewel shard in his hand, wouldn't you like that Sango… to see your brother?" Sango's eyes burned with anger. "If you want to see Kohaku alive then you'd better come" Kagura smiled as she flew off.

Sango ran back to the hut tear filled eyes. InuYasha sat up upon her entrance. Kagome turned to look at her best friend. "Naraku wants us to come see him." She looked at Kagome, then turned her gaze upon InuYasha. "If we don't he'll kill Kohaku." He glanced at Kagome who had her puppy dog face on, then back at Sango. He pounded his fist together. "Then I guess we'll just have to pay Naraku a visit!"

A/N Okay… so its not the best (it could be that I woke up at 12:00 A.M. with this idea) :-/ But when good things come write them down fast! That's my motto! Even though I've been an anime fan and writer for years, this is my first anime so please, Review! Love Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

More than Friends/ chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while to update. We were on Spring Break (Woo Hoo!) I almost froze to death. X P **

**This chappy has Miroku being Miroku (With MiruxSan)**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Why is it so hard to tell you?**_

**Kagome and Sango smiled at each other then threw their arms around InuYasha. Miroku and Shippo skipped to the fire "Are we interrupting something?" Miroku asked with a dirty smirk. Sango released InuYasha, and walked over to Miroku.**

**Inuyasha and Shippo we're both thinking 'Oh he's in for it now!' Sango stared at Miroku with his hands protecting his head then threw her arms around him. Miroku happily, but somewhat stunned, returned the embrace.**

**InuYasha and Shippo both had blank looks across their faces. Kagome was grinning ear to ear. They let go of each other and stared into each others eyes. "Wow, he didn't even…" and before Shippo could finish, Miroku reached around and squeezed her butt. She turned blood red with anger and… SMACK!**

**Miroku was left rubbing the handprint she left. InuYasha was thinking 'When is he ever gonna learn' while he buried his face in his hands. Kagome's smile had quickly disappeared. Shippo was rolling on the floor laughing. Sango stormed out the hut mumbling about "perverted monks" and "brain dead Hanyous."**

**InuYasha looked about the hut and exclaimed "Well, we'll leave in the morning!" Kagome smiled up at him (A/N she was in his lap at this point) and smiled. "What you smilin' at wench?" He winked at Kagome, and she blushed. InuYasha got up and placed Kagome on the floor next to where he was standing. He thought 'stupid wench, over there blushing, and makin' me all happy.'**

**Shippo yawned. "Okay…" Kagome said "Time for bed!" InuYasha and Shippo let out a moan. Kagome rolled the sleeping bags out and everyone fell asleep, everyone except for Kagome and InuYasha. They stayed up and talked about random stuff. Then it got very quiet.**

**InuYasha was staring at the moon from the window, while Kagome studied him. His gorgeous silver hair flowed into his face. His doggy ears perched atop his mountain of hair. His amber eyes, amazing, deep, loving. The ones that she couldn't help but get lost in. **

**When he looked to her she was still lost in the pool that was his eyes. He smirked and looked away. Then he looked back, this time she was looking away. He stared at her long black hair and her beautiful brown eyes that twinkled brightly in the moonlight. He had known it all along, but he felt it even more now. Now that Kikyo was gone. He knew that he loved her and he had to tell her.**

"**Ka…Kagome" his voice very shaky. "Yes?" She looked straight at him. He fell into the gaze, of her wonderful eyes. "There is something I need to tell you." InuYasha took Kagome's hand. "I…I…" Kagome looked at him deeper, "You what?" InuYasha was reaching so hard for words. "I…" "Dammit." He punched the floor. Kagome looked down kind of in disappointment.**

**Then InuYasha felt something. He looked down to see Kagome asleep on his shoulder, smiling. He smiled at her and thought 'I love you Kagome. I don't know why. Why is it so hard to tell you?' He laid his head on top of her's and fell asleep.**

**A/N: Well I had another late night, up at 1:00 writing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing chapter 1! Love ya! (5 reviews and I'll update! Chapter 3: Will Inuyasha be able to tell Kagome? Will they ever get any privacy to do so? Review and find out all + more!)**


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO

**HELLO! I had to rewrite this chappy,**

**Cuz I didn't like the way it sounded the first time… XP**

**Chapter 3**

**Interruptions**

**Kagome awoke to InuYasha's head on her's. She turned to find that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede weren't around. She turned back and looked at InuYasha who had a dirty smirk on his face. Kagome thought 'He's probably dreaming about something perverted.' She giggled and quietly whispered, "God he's becoming more and more like Miroku every day!" **

**InuYasha woke from Kagome's giggling and her voice that lightly tickled his ear and made shivers run down his spine. InuYasha smiled at her, she grinned at him. InuYasha sat up, cleared his throat, and said, "Kagome… What I was trying to say last night was that… That…" Kagome searched his big amber eyes. She knew exactly what he wanted to say, but wanted to hear it from him.**

_**(After **__**several**__** attempts)**_

"**I… Um" InuYasha continued. Kagome put her finger on his lips. He stared into her warm brown eyes, and knew that she knew what he wanted to say, at this he blushed. Then still staring at her, he started leaning in. (not taking his eyes off her EVER!) Kagome was kind of shocked, but quickly followed suit, except she closed her eyes. As InuYasha was leaning in he thought 'Okay, here goes…3 …2 …1' BANG!! The door flew open and Miroku and Sango we're standing in the doorway. **

**InuYasha and Kagome whose, lips we're about 1 centimeter apart, jumped away from each other. "Aren't you glad to see us?! Miroku cheered happily. Sango popped out from behind him smiling widely! InuYasha shot Miroku an 'eat crap and die look' and shouted "NO! WE ARE NOT!!" Kagome rolled on her back laughing, and then Kagome and InuYasha got up and walked over to their friends who we're beaming. **

"**What yall so happy about?" InuYasha asked aggravated. They blushed and Miroku said "Nothing" (you'll have to wait and see chapter 4 to find out why Miroku and Sango we're out all night! MWA HA HA!) "Ok, time to get going!" Kagome said. InuYasha looked at Kagome with his puppy-dog eyes saying 'Do we have to?' Kagome looked at Sango who was walking out with Miroku, then back to InuYasha who was now by her side, then to the floor.**

**After Sango and Miroku left, Kagome looked back up at InuYasha and said, "You'll be ok," teasingly. She kissed him on the cheek and dashed out the door. InuYasha blushed and rubbed the spot where she kissed him. As InuYasha walked outside, he saw Sango and Miroku on Kilala and… Ah Kagome, helping Shippo onto Kilala's back. He watched longingly as her long black hair flowed in the wind and curved around her beautiful face, and her smile. **

**What InuYasha loved most about her. Every time she smiled at him, his heart would skip a beat. (Okay InuYasha… wipe the drool away from your mouth) InuYasha shook his head, grabbed Kagome by the waist, and threw her on his back. Then they took off for Naraku's castle. "Are we there **_**yet**_**?" Shippo whined. "NO!" InuYasha roared. "Almost" Kagome said with a smile and in her soft sweet voice that InuYasha loved to hear. He glanced up at her, she gazed down at him. They blushed and looked straight ahead. **

**She laid her head in-between InuYasha's cute doggy ears, and started rubbing one. Instantly, almost every one of his muscles let loose. She giggled, kissed him on the head, then on the neck, and fell asleep.**

_**(Later at Naraku's castle)**_

"**Shippo, are you ok?" Kagome asked fearfully. InuYasha tried to comfort her. "He's probably just a little weak right now" Kagome gave InuYasha (who was now standing right beside her, while Sango and Miroku were far ahead) the most loving smile. InuYasha caressed Kagome's chin and turned it towards him and started to kiss her cheek slowly moving to her lips. Just as his lips got in front of hers… "INUYASHA!!" Miroku yelled.**

"**DAMMIT MIROKU!? WHAT IS IT?" Screeched. Miroku slumped, "We need to go now." He whispered and leapt off. InuYasha sighed and said "I have to go…stay here." Kagome screamed "No fair! I wanna go!" InuYasha laughed and put his hand on her cheek. "Wow it's been forever since I heard him laugh!" Miroku whispered to Sango. Inuyasha started rubbing his thumb over her check and. "This is too dangerous for you. If anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself" inuyasha said as he kissed her on the cheek before jumping off.**

**A/N It's a little longer than I planned at first, but that's what happens when I have to change something, it gets longer and longer with each sentence. Review and I'll put up chapter 4! Will Kagome and InuYasha ever get time alone? What DID Sango and Miroku do while they were out ALL NIGHT!?**


	4. Chapter 4

GAH

**GAH! I'm **_**drowning**_** in my papers! I keep ****all**** the papers I write for fan fiction stuffed in a folder, (even the mess ups). So I tried to take out a part I liked that I didn't put in the last chapter to put it in here and the papers went EVERYWHERE!**

**Chapter 4**

**Surprises**

**Kagome's eyes slowly closed. Then, what seemed like seconds later, her eyes flew open as she heard InuYasha frantically calling her name from far away. She quickly jumped to her feet with her bow and arrows. Thinking that he was in trouble, she quickly took off down the road in the direction of InuYasha's voice.**

**After Kagome got over what seemed to be an endless hill, she saw Miroku and Sango walking beside a very beat up InuYasha. Her eyes widened. "InuYasha" Kagome took off down the road screaming. By the time she got to him, her eyes were filled with tears. InuYasha looked up at Kagome and with the last ounce of energy said "Don't be sad, I'll be ok, and we defeated Naraku… And we got the last jewel shard." He handed the shard to Kagome then he collapsed.**

_**(Back at Kaede hut)**_

**Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were out helping Kaede tend to the fields. Kagome sat inside waiting for InuYasha to wake up. His head was lying in her lap. She was slowly stroking his hair. Kagome whispered "InuYasha… I wish I could tell you how I felt. I love you so much." Kagome thought after she said this, 'Good thing he's asleep' or so she thought. **

**A few minutes later InuYasha groaned and said "Ka…go…me…"**

**With the little breath he had. Kagome grabbed his hand and said "Don't worry, I'm right here, and I always will be." She was crying hard, they were tears of joy though. Her InuYasha was going to be okay. He smiled. Then, InuYasha grabbed the back of Kagome's head, (His arms and legs were starting to recover) and pulled her closer and closer to him until they were almost kissing! Miroku burst though the door. **

"**I brought food!" Miroku said happily. InuYasha backed away from Kagome and tried to sit up. He winced in pain and fell into Kagome's arms again. She repositioned him in her lap with his head on her shoulder. InuYasha looked over to Miroku, with Sango now behind him stunned at InuYasha and Kagome's position. "I swear Miroku, if I could move you'd be DEAD by now!!" **

"**Sango, my dearest, I think it's time to go." Miroku said nervously. Miroku reached behind Sango and gave her butt a squeeze. Everyone was waiting on the slap… but it never came. Instead Sango was blushing. "Oh Miroku" she said. InuYasha and Kagome were stunned. "Ok, you have to tell us what's going on, cuz this is too creepy" InuYasha stated. "Well…" Sango started. Miroku chimed in "We just decided it was time to start a family." Sango took in a deep breath. "I have something to tell all of you, even Miroku." Miroku's eyes widened along with Kagome's. "I talked with lady Kaede this morning and…I'm pregnant!"**

"**AHHHHH!" Kagome squealed, deafening InuYasha, whose ear was about 1 inch from her mouth. She didn't care, she was happy for her best-friend. She hopped over and threw her arms around Sango. Then there was a thud Miroku lay on the floor twitching. Sango dragged Miroku out of the hut. Kagome went and sat down in front of InuYasha. He pulled her into his lap, and started playing with her hair. She relaxed in his arms. Kagome started twiddling her thumbs.**

**She wouldn't look up at InuYasha, but asked. "InuYasha?"**

"**Hum?" He said enjoying her warmth. "What do you think about having kids?" Kagome asked as she shut her eyes tight waiting for the rude remarks. InuYasha blushed at the thought of them having kids together, but wouldn't let her see. He smirked as a smile crossed his face, "only if it's with this one special girl that I am in love with." This remark made InuYasha blush even worse knowing that he was talking about Kagome. Kagome, not thinking said **

"**Oh really, I'll be happy to know who that is." InuYasha looked down at her and said "it's yo…" He was cut off by Shippo, " Kagome there's someone here to see you!" Kagome said "I wonder who that is?" as she jumped out of InuYasha's arms, much to his disliking, and walked over to the door. (InuYasha is fully recovered by now). Kagome walked outside to find… Ayame, in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she threw her arms around Ayame. Ayame hugged her, backed away then said **

"**I came to tell you… th…that…Koga and I are getting married." Ayame stuttered "YAY! I am so happy that Koga told you how he felt!" Kagome said really loud as InuYasha was coming out of the hut. (Kagome was somewhat pissed now.) Ayame relaxed and laughed. She and Kagome started walking off talking like best-friends. InuYasha leapt in front of them. "Whatcha gonna talk about?" He asked. Ayame crossed her arms and said, "About admitting your feelings… something you wouldn't know about!" InuYasha rolled his eyes. Kagome looked to Ayame **

"**Sometimes I think he doesn't even ****have**** feelings!" Kagome said as she pushed by InuYasha. This made InuYasha extremely mad. "I'll show you no feelings!" He yelled. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder, spun her around and… kissed her!! With all the fury and, at the same time, love he felt in his heart. After what seemed like hours he pulled away and said "Kagome… I love you, too!"**

**Ok, I gave you the part you we're waiting for! I'm probably gonna write 2 more chapters and then end it. I came up with a new story (see the last chapter for full details on it) After this one is finished (or ****maybe**** before) I will put it in. For now review this one please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello

**Hello! Sorry it took so long, (I had really bad writers block :P)**

**Chapter 5**

**Do you really love me InuYasha?**

**Ayame stood in shock for a moment then fainted. Kagome stared at InuYasha blushing, she couldn't believe it. Miroku and Sango jumped out from behind a tree and started screaming for joy. InuYasha dropped into a deep growl. "Can't we ever get any privacy," Kagome heard InuYasha say. It sent chills up her spine to hear him talk like that.**

**In a way she liked it, but in a way it scared her. InuYasha smirked at Kagome's reaction. "Well at least they didn't interrupt this time" InuYasha laughed quietly to Kagome. Sango ran up and hugged Kagome. Miroku said "Ok InuYasha, its time to go!" Kagome asked with a puzzled look "Go where?" InuYasha said "Oh, Miroku and me were going to a village close to here" Kagome looked really sad. **

"**Oh, ok…" InuYasha smiled and grabbed Kagomes chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "You and Sango will follow shortly after." He kissed her lightly on the lips and left. Ayame (now to her feet again) said "I'm gonna go now, Bye!" **

"**Bye" a bewildered Kagome said. After Ayame left, Sango and Kagome started packing. They we're leaving tomorrow and Kagome wanted to get there as fast as possible. Sango was watching Kagome dance around and sing like she was crazy. She laughed, Kagome asked "What's so funny?" Sango replied, "It's just so funny to see you with your head in the clouds." Kagome blushed.**

_**With InuYasha and Miroku**_

"**Well here we are." Miroku said. InuYasha was in a daze thinking about Kagome. "God, you and her together, this is gonna be bad" Miroku shook his head. "InuYasha smacked InuYasha in the back of the head and walked on. Suddenly a little girl ran up to them.**

"**Are you InuYasha?" The adorable girl asked. "Yes, I am. Why?" InuYasha answered. The little girl smiled sweetly. "My names Mimiohan, but you may call me Mi Mi. Please follow me there is someone who wishes to see you master InuYasha. You may come too Master Miroku." Miroku smirked " I like that… Master Miroku… Think Sango would go with it?" InuYasha laughed "I wouldn't bet on it!" and followed after the girl. **

_**The next day**_

**Kagome and Sango walked down the road. Kagome was staring at her feet and Sango was staring at her. Sango asked, "You are in love with him, aren't you?" Kagome blushed looked at Sango then back to her feet. "Yes, I am," She finally got up the courage to say. Sango stared at Kagome and asked but another question, "Does he tell you he loves you?"**

**Kagome stopped. "I…I don't know… I mean he told me he did, but… He WAS mad too." Kagome dropped to the ground sobbing. Sango ran to her friend and tossed her arms around her. "I'm sure he does!" Sango said reassuringly. Kagome dried her eyes stood up and hugged Sango. "I hope your right" Kagome said sniffling.**

**InuYasha and Miroku walked into a tattered hut. "Wait here please" Mi Mi said InuYasha looked to Miroku and growled, "I don't like this place." InuYasha heard something move, he grabbed the hilt of his sword. He heard it again and drew his sword. Then, out of the shadows came…**

**Kikyo! Inuyasha sheathed his sword, and stared at her. "Ki…kyo…I…I thought you were…" Kikyo smirked "Gone…Far from it, I couldn't leave without you." She pulled back an arrow in her bow. Miroku was thinking 'oh no! Will he be able to kill her? Is he still in love with her? She'll kill him!' The whole time, InuYasha never moved. **

**InuYasha thought for a moment 'What will I do? She's here; the woman I used to love is here! But do I still love her?' He snapped back into reality just as Kikyo said "Any last words?" inuyasha smirked "Yeah, I'm not going with you and I never will, because…" InuYasha put his hand on the hilt again this time ready to draw his sword and use it. **

"**BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!!" InuYasha tried to slice Kikyo in half, but missed and she shot him with her arrow. "InuYasha! Miroku yelled. Kikyo shot Miroku from across the room "Shut up, monk." She then turned her gaze to InuYasha who was pinned to the wall. "Now InuYasha… I will make you suffer before I kill you." She shot him in his arm, he screamed in pain. **

**Kagome and Sango arrived in the village panting. "Wow…th…that was a big hill…" Kagome huffed. Then she heard a sound. "AHHHH!" a scream came from the village, a voice she knew. "INUYASHA!" She took off in the direction of the scream followed by a tired, but very worried Sango.**

**Kikyo pulled the arrows out of InuYasha. He staggered down and stood in front of Kikyo. She said "just give in InuYasha. You can't win!" She got really close to him and kissed him. (Hiss! lol.) Kagome and Sango ran up to the door. Kagome looked up to see InuYasha and Kikyo kissing! **

**Tears filled Kagome's eyes once more. Sango ran up "Oh no" she whispered. InuYasha couldn't move. He looked over to see Kagome. Her face showed that she was heartbroken, that made his heart break. Kagome screamed "I knew you were lying!" and ran off to the well. She was going home to a place where everyone loved her.**

**InuYasha watched her till the second she left. He started to get angry. With himself, and with Kikyo. 'NO! It WON'T happen like this, not this time. It won't' He thought 'because…' He was really mad now "I LOVE KAGOME!" He screamed and fell back. As soon as it happened he took off blaring Kagome's name.**

**Kikyo stood in a daze. "How…" She said confused. Sango answered "Because his love for her is so strong nothing can break it now. Not even you Kikyo!" Suddenly Kikyo shattered into a million pieces. Sango laughed and went to help Miroku up (who was regaining consciousness) thinking 'I hope she understands, he really loves her.' InuYasha arrived at the well just after Kagome jumped in. "Dammit!" he yelled. 'I just want to tell her I love her, but what will I do?' InuYasha thought.**

**A/N: OoO, It took me a while, but its here, Chapter 5!! I had so much fun writing this one! He finally realizes he doesn't love Kikyo anymore! (The problem I have with Kikyo is she loves what she WANTS InuYasha to be, but Kagome loves him for him! Other than that she's ok.) But will InuYasha go back to the village and wait on Kagome (or worse forget about her!!) or will he go to her time to apologize. I am taking opinions, but will ultimately do it my way, but maybe you could change my mind! So…REVIEW!! (Please :3)**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all my reviews

**Thank you so much for all my reviews! I love ya'll so much! This is my last chapter. ******** I know, but I'm starting a new story! For now, without further ado, Chapter 6 ******

**Chapter 6**

**A love worth fixing**

**InuYasha paced by the well for what seemed forever. Then he decided "I have to go get her!" He went back to the huts the gang was staying in to tell Miroku and Sango. When he arrived Sango was right in his face. "Didja get her? Didja tell her that you loved her?" Sango said (with anime starry eyes.) InuYasha sighed and looked up in a proud manner "No…why would I do that? She knows that I do so why should I have to tell her?" He looked down and Sango infuriated (ooo, yay me! I used a big word!) She almost had flames coming out her nose and steam out her ears. She shouted **

"**STUPID HALF-DEMON. YOU'RE AS SUPID AS MIROKU! SHE THINKS THAT YOU DON'T LOVE HER! YOU HAVE TO FIND HER AND TELL HER THAT YOU DO!!" InuYasha was on the ground shaking in fear by the time she got done. He stood up, brushed himself off and said "Well what if I don't?" Sango was as mad as ever now. "THEN I'LL RIP YOUR EARS OFF!" InuYasha sank, "Ok, I was just kidding sheesh!" he whispered. "Good boy!" Sango said and patted him on the head. She reached to play with his ear. He growled "STOP THAT…" Then he dropped into a low growl "Only Kagome can do that." Sango laughed**

**After Sango had calmed down, InuYasha asked "Sango…Does she really care about me that much?" Sango reached down and cupped InuYasha's face in her hands. "You are her entire world, and life." He blushed "Then I don't have 1 more minute to waste! I have to go get her!" Sango smiled "Atta boy, now go get your woman back!" InuYasha stood tall, "Yeah!" and jumped off. Sango chuckled, "Boys" and shook her head.**

_**Kagome's time**_

_**With Kagome**_

**Kagome walked in and her mother was stunned. "Well you got home faster than I thought you were. Did something happen sweetheart?" Kagome looked down at the floor "I…I really don't want to talk about it right now." She sighed. "Oh alright honey, just try and get some sleep." Kagome dragged herself up the stairs and to her bedroom. She looked around and saw all the pictures of her and InuYasha. She fell to the floor and started sobbing. "I love him and I miss him so much!" She dried her tears and got up.**

"**Humph" Kagome slouched on her bed. Sota came running in. "Sis? Sis your back!"**

**Kagome frowned "Unfortunately." Sota looked confused so she told him everything. About the kiss, the separation, and Kikyo. "Are you sure your not just overreacting sis?" Sota asked. Kagome looked real mad "mmm…GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" Sota smiled "Ok, but you are in love with him and he loves you too, even if he won't really say it!" and walked out. **

"**Ugh…" Kagome threw herself onto her bed, "I know I just wish he'd say it." **

**She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was dreaming sweet dreams about InuYasha, and a smile slowly crossed her face.**

_**About an hour later**_

**Kagome felt something rubbing up against her neck. It felt so good. She thought it was the cat so she started to drift off again, but then she felt something like kisses being trailed down her neck. She was more attentive now, but her eyes still shut. Suddenly they stopped. In her mind she sighed 'thank goodness.' Then a pair of lips collided with hers. She said the first thing that came to mind "SIT!" She screamed and sure enough "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH?" She opened her eyes to find that it was InuYasha and she wasn't dreaming.**

"**InuYasha!" Kagome screamed happily. Then she remembered she was upset with him. She turned her face away from him. InuYasha realized this too. "Look Kagome I…It's…" Kagome turned to face him and gave a look that said 'this time you HAVE to tell me.' He nodded "Kagome it's not what you think. She came back and kissed me. It doesn't matter anymore, I told her I didn't love her anymore, and that killed her…" Kagome looked at him kind of embarrassed, "That's **_**all**_** you had to do?" InuYasha blushed "Well… I told her that… I LOVE YOU KAGOME AND YOU MEAN THE WORLD AND MY LIFE TO ME TOO!" Kagome's eyes widened. "Y...you do?" InuYasha blushed worse. **

"**Yeah I do, and I will give my life to you, if you give me your hand" Kagome looked confused, but held out her hand. InuYasha grabbed it and asked "Will you be my wife, and my mate?" He held out a ring with a HUGE diamond on it. Kagome's eyes sparkled! "YES! INUYASHA YES, YES, YES!!" She jumped on him to hug him and knocked him over.**

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!**

**A/N: Tear, I love happy endings! I am so happy that they got together, but I am sad because it's over********, but read my up and coming story: Fate, Faith, Love, and Untold Secrets. I can't give away too much, but it has InuxKag and a new character that looks like the old. What happens when InuYasha falls for this someone that reminds him of his past? And then his past comes back! Which one will he choose a new love or an old one? OOO! I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO READ IT!! BUT REVIEW THIS ONE FIRST!!**


End file.
